Denial
by macstooge
Summary: Cid can't accept his feelings. Vincent can't accept rejection. Can they accept each other? CidxVincent VincentxCid CidxVin VinxCid yaoi yaoi delicious yaoi I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent couldn't understand. He had tried every seduction he knew and the older man still wasn't interested. He had allowed the blonde to see his naked body. He had moaned his name once while he was feigning sleep. He had even eaten only phallic shaped objects in front of the older man. Vincent couldn't understand how Cid didn't want him. Pulling his cloak around him, the ebony haired man had hidden himself away in his room, tired of the constant rejection. It was as if the older man was truly oblivious to his feelings. Vincent couldn't help it as he scratched his gold plated hand down the wall, leaving deep claw marks in the plaster. Digging his golden claw into the wall, the black haired man couldn't stop the tears as they spilled from his crimson eyes, leaving a trail as they spattered onto the floor. "I don't know why you don't love me." Vincent sobbed, burying his head into his knees.

Cid couldn't handle it anymore. He had resisted every seductive attempt and flirt so far and still the younger man still tried to persuade the older man. He had run out of the room when Vincent had flashed him. He had winced when he had moaned his name during his sleep. He couldn't even look the younger man in the eye when he started licking and sucking away at his popsicles. Cid couldn't understand why Vincent was playing sexual pranks. Flinging a wrench at a wall, Cid cursed. Vincent couldn't possibly want the older man. "Fuck! Fuck you and your sexy moaning! You black haired he devil!" The blonde shouted, kicking his box of tools over, stomping over to the box, kicking it a few more times before he was satisfied. Kneeling over the crushed box, Cid began picking up the scattered tools. But with a soft sniffle, the older man dropped the tools, crying softly. "Why do I have to love you?" He mumbled, hunched over on his haunches.

Vincent sat in the silence, having had removed his hand away from the wall, he blankly stared at the shredded plaster. Tears ran down his face, but he couldn't be bothered to wipe them away with his already soaked cloak. It had been a few years since he had arrived in town, his friend Cloud having introduced him to the surly old man who needed a roommate to help with the rent. The blonde was always in the garage, Cloud assured the black haired man, who was unsure of moving in at first. But when Vincent first laid eyes on the grumpy middled aged Cloud lookalike, he felt his shrivelled heart beat. The ebony haired teen had nodded his head, excitedly at the younger blonde. He would have gladly have been the abrupt blonde's chambermaid if he had no other position. The potty mouthed, wrinkled former pilot smelt faintly of some sort of whiskey and cigarettes, which was oddly appealing to the pale younger man. His lazy demeanour and habits of leaving things in the strangest places amused Vincent. The black haired man had fallen completely in love with the sour older man over the few months he had spent as his roommate. He couldn't thank Cloud enough without molesting him which the blonde's boyfriend had strongly advised the black haired man against doing unless he'd like two golden arms.

The older gruff man had refused Cloud's offer of a roommate, not trusting the ditzy blonde's definition of silent, as he had met the blonde's friend, Yuffie. "No fucking way, Spiky. I like you and shit but I've met that Yuffie bitch and she's as loud as a sonic boom. No fucking way am I having something like that in my house." Cid retorted, slamming his wrench down on a stainless steel bench. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the ranting older man, silently questioning the irate man's sanity. "Cid, were you even paying attention? His name is Vincent and he literally sits in his room, reading. He's also fine with the household chores and he's only just moved here so he hasn't seen Yuffie in a few years." The younger blonde explained, pointing out the black haired man's fine points; silence and okay with cleaning. Cid paused, sticking a toothpick in between his nicotine stained teeth. The appeal of such a roommate was a little too hard to ignore, as Cid wasn't too overly fond of loud people or cleaning. "Shit. Fine, Spiky. Bring him over and I'll see if he fucking matches up." The older blonde gruffly said, quickly chewing his tooth pick to nothing. Cloud smiled at the surly man, winking. "No problem, _sir_." The blonde responded, saluting the older man. Cid wrinkled his nose as he flipped the teenager off. "You can just fuck off, Strife." Cid yelled, turning back to the engine laid out on the steel bench. "Fucking off, _sir_!" Cloud called as he laughed his way out of the older man's garage.

Cid couldn't believe that the dark haired beauty standing in front of him was a man. Not to mention a friend of the spiky haired mass of giggles and glares. The older man could barely manage to keep his mouth closed, fearing it would gape open at the gorgeous man. "This is the kid?" Cid asked, clearing his throat gruffly. Cloud nodded, gesturing to the black haired boy and introducing him as Vincent Valentine. "Great poofy name you've got, kid. Name's Cid." The older man stated, trying to get a good look at the stoic teen. "Stop being a prick, Cid. Just tell him he can move in." Cloud chastised, glaring at the arrogant older man. "Ugh, fine Spiky. Takes away all my fun, he does. Welcome to Casa Highwind. Get your shit and move in. Your room's at the end of the hall, on the right." Cid drawled, before leaving the two teens on his driveway, slinking back into his hallowed garage.

Vincent cocked an eyebrow at the blonde across from him. "He's usually like that." Cloud explained, picking up one of his friend's suitcases and the lone duffle bag. "Come on, I'll show you. That prick won't leave his sanctuary for another five hours at least." The blonde said, hustling his way into the house. Vincent grabbed the remaining two suitcases, following his friend into his new place. Realising the open house was just as Cloud described, Vincent clicked his tongue, disapprovingly. "It's filthy." The black haired man murmured, speaking for the first time since he had arrived at his new residence. "Yeah, Cid's not too big on cleanliness or chores." Cloud chuckled, leading his friend past the kitchen and down a long hall. Turning to the right, the blonde went past a few doors before stopping at the end of the corridor. "This is your room." Cloud said, opening the black painted door. Placing the suitcase and duffle bag inside the room, Cloud removed himself, shouting a goodbye over his shoulder. Vincent just nodded and stepped into his new room. The walls were a soft cream with black lacing painted around the edges. Confused, the dark haired teen looked over at the extravagant bed placed in the middle of the room. It was a giant mahogany carved wood four poster bed with a black lace canopy and cream sheets. Dropping the two suitcases in his hands, Vincent shut the door behind him. _Have I got the right room?_ Vincent questioned himself, pulling the lace curtain away from the bed, trying not to catch the lace on his golden arm. Resigning himself to his overtly feminine room, Vincent began undressing, shedding his tight leather outfit. Hoping that the older man wouldn't wake the teen the next morning, Vincent slipped under the black lace canopy, choosing to sleep naked.

Cid had been smacking his frowning face against the brick wall of his garage, trying to beat the beautiful face of his new teenage roommate out of his head. "He's underage, Cid you fucking twat! You're a paedophile! " The blonde yelled, thumping his head harder against the bricks. "Oh gods but those pink lips and long hair. He looks just like an angel that fell out of Heaven and into my lap." Cid murmured, pausing his self flagellation. "URGH HAVE SOME FUCKING CONTROL CID, YOU'RE ACTING JUST LIKE SPIKY'S BOYFRIEND! All rut and no brains!" The blonde raged, continuing his painful thumping. "I wish I saw his ass, oh those long legs, I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around my neck...FUCK!" All throughout that night, Vincent heard muffled yelling and thumping coming from the garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent awoke in the same huddled position he had fallen asleep in the previous night. Blinking, he scrunched his tightened facial muscles trying to clear the numb feeling. Realising the numb feeling went deep into his chest, Vincent sighed, his lips pursing in an annoyed set line. The black haired man had been patient, after all he was a teenager, barely seventeen when he had moved in and he was now at the ripe age of twenty. Vincent scoffed at his thoughts, _ripe my ass, if I were ripe, then I'd have that bastard eating out of my ass by now_, the black haired man thought to himself bitterly_. I can't stand being alone anymore, _Vincent thought before clinging to the wall, breaking down again.

Cid hadn't seen the younger man at all that day, coming down from his room to see a cling wrapped plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. Attached to the food was a small note explaining that the black haired man wasn't feeling too well. Cid worried at his lip like a dog. The younger man was never sick, knowing that the black haired boy was obsessed with the latest vitamins and craze called "Materia". The older man grunted before picking at the lukewarm food. He couldn't shake the guilty feeling clenching around his heart, tightening his chest painfully. Scraping the now cold food into the bin, the frowning man threw the plate into the sink. Delighting in the sound of the porcelain cracking in half, Cid almost felt better until he realised that the one who had to clean his mess would be Vincent, the one who made his chest tighten in guilt and pain. Sighing, the older man walked to the sink, taking in the sight of the shattered plate. Cid grumbled to himself as he picked up the broken pieces of crushed porcelain. "Fucking ridiculous, I get guilty over a fucking plate. Stupid fucking vixen Vincent." The older man complained before groaning loudly. "Goddamn it, call my bluff already. It's been three years." Cid murmured, hunching over the sink, desperately sending mental brainwaves to the younger boy.

Vincent had dragged his feet around his room for a few hours before going down to the kitchen to prepare a plate of food for the hopeless older man. He quickly wrote a note explaining that he wasn't feeling too well and escaped back to his dark room, locking the door behind him. Sliding his back down the lacquered door, Vincent crushed his hands over his face. The younger man had no idea how he was going to be able to stay in this house any longer, the rejection finally getting to him. Cid wasn't someone who's feelings were going to be eroded over time, what was Vincent thinking_? I can't change a man so set in his ways_, Vincent thought, chewing his lip. Jumping, Vincent pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing Cloud ringing. Answering the phone with a small grunt, the black haired man tried to hide the fact that he was crying again. "Vinnie...Are you crying?" A crackled voice came through the phone, his friend instantly picking up on his sadness. Vincent breathed shakily, replying with a soft yes. "Fuck, what happened with Cid?" Cloud asked, wondering if he had to shake down the older man. "I'm never going to get him, Cloud. I get rejected every time I try." The black haired boy whispered, nuzzling the phone. "What? Cid clearly has an old man boner for you. Haven't you noticed he stops working when you go into the garage? I have. He watches you until you leave, he even willingly engages in conversation with you. Why would you think he hates you?" The blonde asked, curiously. Vincent stammered into the phone, "W-well, I showed him my naked body...and he ran away...". He could feel Cloud's judgement through the cell phone. "He's an old man, Vincent. He's from a different generation...He was probably embarrassed and turned on..." Cloud stated, wishing his friend was in front of him so he could throttle the boy. "Look, I gotta go. But you should go and rip that confession from his stingy old man hands. Love ya, Vinnie. Mwah mwah!" Cloud called, cheerily into the phone before hanging up. Vincent looked at the phone as if it had dropped a bombshell on him, which it had in the form of a blonde... It had never occurred to the black haired man that Cid could have been embarrassed...

Cid had meandered into his garage, convincing himself that it would make him feel better but he kept catching glimpses of Vincent in the musky room. Knowing that it wasn't possible, Cid chalked it down to insanity, he had finally snapped and the beautiful man was a figment of his imagination. Placing his spanner down, the older blonde looked up to glance at the door, wistfully. He had half expected the lovely ebony haired man to come through the door, swaying his hips playfully. _If he's a figment of my imagination, why can't I have him?_ Cid questioned, despaired by the absence of his long time unrequited love. Being in his hallowed garage meant nothing as the older man sat, almost bored. Usually he would be tinkering around with a customer's engine or a car he had bought at the auctions to fix up and sell. It was the only thing that Cid was remotely good at and interested in but since Vincent moved in, it had become their thing to talk together as he fixed engines. It had become routine for the black haired man to sit expectantly at the toolbox, handing the older man the necessary tools when asked for them. It had been difficult at first, the younger man having no idea the difference from a spanner and a shifter was but Cid had patiently taught the pale teen. In theory, Vincent was probably as good as Cid was at fixing engines now. The older man sighed, resting his head in his hands. _I should tell him_, Cid thought.

Vincent sat silently, his back still pressed up against his door. Thinking over the past few years, Vincent realised that the older man never said a word of rejection against the younger man, he just removed himself from the situations that the black haired man had forced him into. _Could he actually like me_? Vincent questioned, almost hopeful. Contemplating on just telling the older man, the black haired boy thumped the back of his head against the door. _ I should tell him_, Vincent thought.

Cid had sat in his garage for what seemed like hours, just aimlessly looking at the engine laid out in front of him. He had passed the deadline for this two days ago and the customer was getting frustrated. The older blonde had apologised, yes apologised willingly, blaming it on a family member's sickness. Picking up the spanner, Cid flipped it in his hands a few times, looking at the worn handle of his tool. Cid felt his anger boil over as he slammed the tool down onto the bench, cursing. Standing up, Cid kicked the box of tools over, in his rage. Turning around to storm out of the garage, he saw his dark haired angel standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I probably made your sickness worse. I'll try to be more quiet." The older man mumbled, bending over to pick up the strewn tools. Vincent watched as Cid picked up his tools, taking far longer than he needed. "Cid." The younger man called. Cid stiffened in recognition but continued to pick up his tools, slowly. "Cid." Vincent called again, waiting impatiently for a response. "Cid! Look at me!" The dark haired man shouted, his golden arm whipping out and punching the wall in a burst of anger. The older man sighed softly as he turned to take in the sight of the trembling younger man.

Cid was surprised to see the younger man shaking until he realised the two tear trails marring the boy's face. "Vin, what's wrong?" Cid asked, his chest clamping, his heart beating against his ribs, hammering away. "Cid, I love you." Vincent stated, ignoring his tears, forcing eye contact with the older man. Cid stood rigidly, taking in the new information. He had always thought the younger boy was teasing him, a joke between two friendly guys. "I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Vincent explained, his tears running down his reddened cheeks. The older man snapped and stormed over to the younger man. Vincent closed his eyes, preparing for a hit that never came. Instead, Cid crushed his mouth against the soft lips of the younger man. The older blonde savagely bit Vincent's lower lip before pulling away. "You fucking mean, we could have been doing this the whole fucking time?!" Cid bellowed, frowning at his younger counterpart. "What?" Vincent questioned. "I have literally thought you were some sort of beautiful angel sent to me as a gift from fucking God himself for three goddamn shitty years." Cid yelled, leaning his forehead against the pale one of his friend. Vincent's lip quivered before he brought them to the older man's again, inciting a more passionate kiss, his tongue slipping out of his own mouth to lick and caress the older man's slightly rougher lips. Breaking apart from each other to regain oxygen, Vincent retorted, "Don't blame me, I've been hitting on you since three months in.". Now it was Cid's turn to blush, his tanned skin reddening. "Baby, you've been denying me for the last three years. I hope you're ready to fuck me until I bleed." Vincent whispered harshly, teasing the older man. The younger man flicked his tongue out to slowly lick along the outer shell of one of the older man's ears, panting slightly. Cid couldn't believe how erotic his soon to be lover was, who now had taken to moaning and panting into his ears, along with licking his face and neck. "I fucking knew you were a poof." Cid grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Baby, you've been denying me for the last three years. I hope you're ready to fuck me until I bleed." Vincent whispered harshly, moaning in the older man's ear. Cid couldn't handle how erotic Vincent had suddenly become, the younger man rubbing his body against the older man's like a cat. Not being able to take any more, Cid hoisted the dark haired boy over his shoulder and ran to Vincent's room. Vincent chuckled at the older man's rushed actions, sliding his hands down the blonde's back. Cid groaned as he felt Vincent's hands on his back, roaming until both hands hit his ass where they groped and squeezed the older man's cheeks. Kicking open the black painted door to Vincent's room, the older blonde threw his lover onto the bed, hearing the black lace curtain rip. Vincent was thrown through the air onto his bed, his golden claw tearing the black lace ensconced around the posts of his bed. Sulking, Vincent pulled the material off him. "I liked that." Vincent grumbled, looking like the older man as he sulked. Though when he turned to the older man, he was surprised that Cid was now fully naked and hard already. "When di-" Vincent's voice was cut though as he felt the older man's lips on his own, meeting the younger man's lips in a bruising kiss. Cid licked the lower lip of his lover, begging for entrance before getting fed up and thrusting his tongue inside Vincent's mouth.

Vincent moaned at the blonde initiative , opening his mouth wider to let him have more access. Cid groaned into the younger man's mouth, he tasted like cherries and cola. Getting impatient with kissing, the older blonde started ripping the younger man's clothes off, not caring where he flung the offending articles of clothing. Vincent couldn't complain though, he felt exactly the same, he had waited too damn long for this and by god if a few pieces of clothing impeded it any further. Now as naked as his lover, Vincent blushed under the hard scrutinising eyes of the blonde. Cid raked a possessive gaze over the pale creamy skin of his lover, taking in the reddened nipples and weeping cock, the blonde sighed dreamily. It was better than he had imagined, Vincent was better than his imagination. Neither of the two were virgins, so it meant Cid could be a little less loving and a little more rough during sex and the younger man wouldn't mind. The older man cringed inwardly at that realisation, he wouldn't be Vincent's first. Frowning, Cid lost himself in his own thoughts, staring down at Vincent's arousing body. "Cid?" The ebony haired man called, bringing the blonde back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking." The older blonde replied, shaking the stupid and jealous thoughts from his mind. Almost reading his lover's thoughts, Vincent reached up and placed a soft kiss against the blonde's cheek. "You might not be my first, but you'll be my last." The younger man whispered, rubbing his smooth cheek against the older man's stubbled one. Cid smiled at his young lover, reassured by his soothing words.

Vincent wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, his face still pressed up against the blonde's. Cid let the younger man stay like that for a while, relishing in the feel of the soft skin sticking to his own. Though, soon after, the older man got impatient and pushed Vincent back onto the bed. Vincent watched as his older lover spread his thighs apart and slid a dry finger into his heat. "Ah!" The younger man cried in pain, not expecting the older man to be so brutal. "Sorry love, but you said to make you bleed." The blonde said, almost sadistically before retracting his finger. "Just kidding, flip over on your hands and knees." Cid said, grinning at his joke. Vincent stared open mouthed at the usually hard ass stoic man, before rolling over onto his hands and knees. Cid gazed at the slender body of his lover, his firm and supple ass wiggling in anticipation. Running a hand over the pale cheek, Cid dug his fingers into the soft skin, causing Vincent to moan at the harsh contact. Leaning into the older man's hand, Vincent encouraged Cid to continue. The older blonde grinned as he leaned towards the full and plump ass, bringing his tongue down, licking at the quivering heat. The black haired boy's head snapped up as Cid licked his entrance. "Oh my god." Vincent moaned, fighting the urge to roll his hips. Bracing himself, Vincent gripped the headboard of his four poster bed with his normal hand, the golden clawed hand digging into the mattress. Cid chuckled into his lover's tightening entrance, continuing his licking. The blonde could feel the younger man try to wriggle away from his mouth which only pushed the older man to steel his grip on Vincent's ass, choosing that moment to thrust his tongue into the tight heat. Vincent let out a breathy moan as he came all over the sheets. "Ciddd." Vincent whined, panting. Pulling his tongue away from his lover, Cid teased the younger man. "That quick, Vinnie? Damn." The black haired man, blushed and lowered his head, his long hair covering his face.

"Vin, where do you keep your fucking lube? I can't find it." Cid called, cursing as he searched through the drawers of his anxious lover. "It's in the third drawer..." Vincent murmured, hoping to God, that his lover wouldn't search throughout the entire drawer. Cid ripped open the third drawer, and pulled the bottle of lube out when he caught something glint in amongst the other various sexual items. "Vin...Is that a vibrator?!" The older blonde asked, excited. The black haired boy lowered his head even further, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yes...and no we're not using it." Vincent stated, his voice thick with mortification. Cid sighed in disappointment. "Next time, then." He suggested, smacking the pale ass of his lover. Vincent whimpered from the sharp pain of his lover's hand and agreed.

Slicking a calloused finger with the thick lube, Cid pushed the digit into Vincent's still surprisingly tight entrance. Vincent felt a shudder run through his body as his lover probed his entrance with a curious finger. "Uhhh!" The black haired boy moaned as Cid's rough finger brushed slightly against his prostate. Aroused by the breathy moans of his lover, Cid slipped another finger into the tight heat. Shaking, Vincent shrieked as Cid's now scissoring motion hit his prostate even more. "Oh my fucking god!" The younger man shouted, rolling his hips helplessly. Cid hadn't realised his lover was this sensitive. "Hey...Vin...if you clearly used a vibrator...How come I haven't heard you masturbate?" Cid questioned, cocking an eyebrow at the clearly writhing dark haired boy. Vincent looked over his shoulder at the blonde, with a deep blush crossing his cheeks. "I cover my mouth..." The younger boy replied, raising his head as the scissoring got faster. "I see, with your hand?" The blonde asked, intrigued. "Mhm, ah! Ahhh! Cid!" Vincent replied, moaning as the older man purposely hastened his pace. "Ciddd, I'm gonna cum again." Vincent whimpered, his hips rolling upwards, trying to hit that sweet spot again.

Cid pushed the last finger into his lover's entrance, barely moving when the younger man came again, his cum staining the sheets. Vincent had felt the third finger enter when all three of the digits pressed against his prostate, causing the man's vision to spike as he came for a second time. "My, my. How sensitive, Vinnie." Cid teased, retracting his fingers from the now loosened entrance. Vincent had to hold his hair up, not wanting to get his own cum in his fine locks. "I think you'd look hot with cum tipped black hair, Vin." Cid murmured, pulling the fine hair away from the pale fist. Vincent groaned as his hair fell into the pool of his cum. "Cid." The younger man spat, clearly not impressed with the older man's joke. Cid grinned at his lover, slicking lube over his hard, aching cock.

The older man placed the tip of his cock at the reddened entrance of his lover. Cid couldn't believe how sexy the younger man was, who was still panting and moaning from the previous orgasm. "Ciddd." Vincent whimpered, the aftershocks still running rampant through his body. "I know, baby. Let me fix it." Cid said, slightly out of character. But the older man regained some of his manly attitude as he rammed his cock into the younger man's entrance, causing Vincent to moan even louder. Vincent couldn't believe how good sex with Cid was, he was literally crying from the orgasms. Sniffling, the ebony haired man whimpered at the hard pace of his lover's hips. "Uh, fuck. Vinnie, how the fuck are you so tight?" Cid asked, gruffly, thrusting upwards to hit that pleasurable spot. Vincent couldn't hold himself up anymore, falling into the cooling pool of his orgasm as Cid hit his prostate with his cock. Cid slowed his thrusting hips as he watched his sensitive lover fall onto the bed, moaning. The older blonde had to grab the younger man's hips to keep him from fully falling flush against the mattress. "Don't stop! Oh god, Cid, don't fucking stop!" The black haired man screamed in ecstasy. The older man complied with his lusty lover's wishes, quickly resuming the rougher pace.

Vincent had run his throat ragged, screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs and still the blonde hadn't orgasmed once yet. The younger man had already orgasmed four times and the older man still kept a steady pace. "Cid." Vincent croaked weakly. "Yeah, angel?" The older man asked, never slowing his pace, learning from his mistake earlier. "You haven't cum yet." The younger man breathed, wiggling his ass against Cid's thighs. "I'm enjoying this. I just want it to last." The older blonde explained, as he angled his hips to hit Vincent's abused prostate. "Oh my god." The younger boy whimpered, tears of pleasure running down his cheeks. He had fallen into his cum about two orgasms ago and the thick liquid stuck to his body. The only thing keeping Vincent remotely up from the mattress was Cid's sturdy grasp on the younger man's hips. Vincent felt himself reach the golden edge of yet another orgasm as Cid continued to thrust the head of his cock against the swollen bundle of nerves. Once again, the younger man came with a shriek, landing in his own cum, yet again. His stomach and chest had to be covered in his own thick juices by now, not to mention the amount that coated his hair.

Cid felt his lover's heat tighten around his cock again and had to fight not to orgasm. The older blonde wasn't ready for this tryst to be over, in case he was dreaming again. "Ciddd! Please! Please!" Vincent begged, involuntarily moaning. Cid blinked, coming out of his trance like state. Noting the giant puddle of cum under his lover, and his still hardened cock, the older man realised he was sexually torturing the younger man. Cid angled his hips upwards, hurrying his already erratic and rough pace, constantly slamming into his lover's prostate. Vincent couldn't even lift himself up, writhing on the bed in the now noticeably gelled pool of cum. "Oh, Cid. Cid. CID!" The younger man continued to scream his name, moaning in between the sweetly called words. The older man felt the familiar tightening of his sensitive lover's entrance as he almost reached his orgasm. As Vincent came this time, Cid couldn't help but release his seed deep into his lover's ass, as the tight heat of the black haired man convulsed around his cock. Releasing his hold on Vincent's hips hadn't been the smartest idea, as the younger man fell forward completely immersing himself in the stained sheets, effectively pulling himself off the older man's cock. Cid watched as his load began to leak out of his lover's abused loose ass. Looking down at his cock, he noticed a bit of blood on the tip of his now limp cock. "Hey babe." Cid called. The exhausted younger man mumbled incoherently in response. "I fucked you till you bled..." The older man stated, proud of his achievement. "Now, about that vibrator..." Cid teased.


End file.
